Beyblade Lego Power Strike - Episode 20
The Night Guardian! Behold Dark Crueliest!! is the twentieth episode of Beyblade Lego Power Strike. Plot Evan simply stood there. He blinked. Before him, was a dragon. Not just any dragon, but a golden dragon. It's scales glistened in the dark light from the surrounding canopy, it's body large and seemed to coil around the outside of the forest, or wait, was it the forest? It's head, lifted high above the clouds seemed to pour buckets of hot lava down into Evan's soul, enough to break the divine energy wall that seemed to block him from emotions. The dragon's mouth was moving, but no sound came out. Evan broke eye contact and looked to his left and there was a glowing orb. The dragon made some kind of motion, but Evan knew the orb was for him. He started for the orb, but caught himself, he was possessed. Emperium even felt like it was sensing something that wasn't supposed to be there. Evan quickly looked behind and he saw it. Dark Crueliest. Evan quickly grabbed for the spot on his belt where he usually kept his launcher. He frantically looked around for his launcher and saw it to his right. He lunged for it as well as positioning Emperium as if he were already loading it up. He felt his hand wrap around the rubber grip but his vision disappeared. He saw nothing. He heard the spinning air from the Crueliest. He moved to his regular stance and kicked off the ground, his kick, more powerful than usual. He chucked his launcher forward, whilst keeping a firm grasp on the grip, and Emperium sent off. As Evan dropped the launcher, his vision returned. He saw Emperium, but something was different. It was spinning clockwise. Not counter-clockwise as he made sure his launcher would do. Evan dared a look at the launcher again and saw that it was indeed, not his own. But, he couldn't identify whose it was. Nonetheless, Evan knew what to do. Emperium was in the center of a beystadium that Evan was quite sure wasn't there before. Evan saw Emperium had already activated Crest Defense and was holding off Crueliest's attacks. Evan locked his soul into a position that allowed him to control Emperium entirely. He activated a Divine Pulse that shattered all the darkness Evan could see. He see the forest or dragon scale thingy slowly, bit by bit, fade away and soon he was coming back to the present. He looked at the stage just he saw Hearintode burst. He slowly realized that he just imagined everything. Or, had he? Without any rhyme or reason, he fainted. Some time later Mrs. Asagi: "Baby, are you alright?" Chase: "Wake up, idiot, I need an actual training partner!" Allan: "Wake up, pal, we're missing you!" Jek: "Evan, if you die, I personally kill you, myself." Xander: "Wake up or I'll make you wake up!" Enzo: "WAKE UP KID!" Everyone was crowded around Evan's bed. He sat up, groggily and stretched. Everyone started screaming in joy that he was finally awake. Mrs. Asagi: "YESSSSSSSSSS!" Chase :"Good, now I need an actual challenge." Allan: "YeS! Welcome back, mate!" Jek: "Good, you're not dead, I was worried there, buddy." Xander: "Good, he's awake." Enzo: "Good, he's awake." Evan: "Yes, y'all. I'm awake, what happened?" Allan: "That's what we were gonna ask you. When Xcalibur slashed Hearintode into air in the first battle, we noticed you had a blank look on your face. When Hearintode got a survivor finish, you turned around acted as if you launching Emperium into some random patch of grass. Also, you grabbed my launcher off my belt. When I asked for it back, you ignored me and walked through everyone as if it were nothing. When you launched Emperium into random patch of grass, you said, 'the darkness will end' but in Emperium's voice." Evan thought through what had actually happened, and what had... what had happned? Evan decided not to think about it. Also... Evan: "Allan, how did you know I said it in Emperium's voice?" Allan had a look on his face that said 'oops', but didn't let it show. Allan: "Uhhhhh, need to use the restroom, bye." Later Chase walks down the path. He wasn't curious, just mad. He wondered if it was possible to recreate what his brother had done. No was an immediate answer. He thought about this for awhile, taking lengthy strides, but very, very slowly. He stopped abruptly and turned around. Chase: "You're not sneaky, Evan" Evan: "Yeah, I know. What are doing here?" Chase decided to ignore that question. Chase: "What are you doing here?" Evan: "I asked you first, little brother." He said smugly. Chase sighed. Chase: "You wouldn't want to know. Can we battle?" He asked, very clearly trying to change the subject. Evan: "Alright, we'll continue this conversation later." Evan said and pulled Emperium out of his pocket. Chase pulled Crueliest of his own pocket and put on his launcher. They walked over to the stadium Chase had set out earlier in the week. 3-2-1 Let it rip!! they shouted and launched their beys. Emperium went straight for the center and held it down. Before anything else was able to happen, another bey came out of nowhere and slammed into Emperium, knocking it clear out of the ring. It was Awestriker. Evan heard Allan call out Plasma Slice. Awestriker's mini blades lit up and summoned power to crash into Crueliest and slice into it again, causing so much damage it burst instantly and the parts went flying all over the place after the sudden burst of power. Allan walked out of the shadows and into view, Chase stood there, openmouthed. Awestricken by the Awesome power of Awestriker. Allan: "Chase, I challenge you to a battle, loser leaves this place in shame, I will show you true power." Allan said serious, no emotion in him or his eyes at all. Chase: "I accept, starts to get possessed by the darkness, the dark aura kicking to life around him. I will destroy you." Major Events * Honey and Xander continue their battle with Xander ending up with the win. * Allan challenges Chase to show him how much power a bey can possess. Characters * Evan Asagi * Chase Asagi * Allan Kurogami * Jek Corimi * Danny Sauncho * Clay McMorningMcStar * Lance * Ginger McGregor * Xander Ackermann * Enzo Fenice * Honey Asagi Beyblades * Dark Crueliest 5Jet Bearing (Chase's) * Kite Xcalibur 6'Dagger Clash (Xander's) * Power Hearintode 6$Supreme Galactic (Honey's) * Phoenix Scorch Aero Soar (Enzo's) * Gold Emperium 0Slash Change (Evan's) * Shield Awestriker Quality Decca (Allan's) Featured Battles Battle continued from previous episode *Honey Asagi (Power Hearintode 6$Supreme Galactic) VS Enzo Fenice (Phoenix Scorch Aero Soar) = Enzo & Phoenix (3-1) ** Round 1: Unknown ** Round 2: Unknown ** Round 3: Enzo & Phoenix (Burst finish; 2pts) *Chase Asagi (Dark Crueliest 5Jet Bearing) VS Allan Kurogami (Shield Awestriker Quality Decca) = Battle continued in the next episode Special Moves Used * Crest Defense (Gold Emperium's) * Plasma Slice (Shield Awestriker's) References